A Burning Love
by xGeminiGirlx
Summary: A re-write from episode 12, and maybe one from episode 13. What happened if Merlin poisoned Morgana, but then saved her? How would she respond? Summary not very good, read inside! No evil Morgana!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own BBC Merlin or any of the characters. If I did, I'd have Bradley James with me now…

**Pairing(s): **Morgana/Merlin

**Authors note: **I watched Merlin… and cried. I did not like it one bit when Merlin killed Morgana, so I have decided to make an alternative ending (that would have worked much better for me…)

Anyway, here goes. Short drabble. Enjoy!

Arthur had just charged out of the door to fight those… things. The Knights of Medhir. He didn't stand a chance…Merlin bolted the door after the Prince and turned around to be greeted with a rather terrified Morgana.

"He's going to get killed out there!" she almost screamed, fear etched over her beautiful features. Her face was one of terror and her skin deathly pale. She was worried about her adoptive brother, Arthur, and it just showed how much she really did love him. She couldn't be behind this, could she?

"I know…" was Merlin's short reply, moving past her and over to the sleeping King. "Come and help me."

Morgana nodded her head lightly and scurried over to help Merlin, ripping up the sheet as she was told. Her mind was a blur. How had all of this happened? She couldn't believe it.

Merlin turned around so his back was to Morgana, the pouch of water in his hand as he tipped the poison into it. He shook it around a bit, mixing it all in, hiding the poison before turning back around to Morgana, handing her the bottle.

"Here, have a drink." He said, unusually quietly, trying to get her to drink it but she shook her head no. Why wouldn't she just take it? Did she know?

"No, I'm fine, I don't need a drink." Was her sharp response, concentrating on what she had to do. She knew! She must… Merlin grumbled under his breath, before coming up with another reason for her to drink it.

"But if we get out of here, you may not get another drink." He tried, offering the pouch of water to her again.

"_If _we get out of here." Her tone was bitter and sarcastic and she looked up to give him a disapproving look before tearing the cloth even more. Merlin sighed and turned around, pretending to have a drink of it with a huge fake gulp, before spinning back around again.

"Here… have a bit before I finish it…" He offered her again, handing it out to her again with a small smile. His head hoped she would take it, but his heart was aching for her to refuse. He didn't want to kill her. His heart broke when Morgana smiled warmly at him and took the poisoned water off of him.

"Thank you, you're a good friend." She said with a genuine smile, looking up into his eyes, and his heart thudded. Don't drink it Morgana, oh please, don't drink it… As Morgana lifted the bottle to her lips, everything seemed to go in slow motion for Merlin.

He had to do this, to save Camelot, didn't he? Morgana was evil, and she was destroying everything and everyone in her path for revenge. But she was his friend…

He watched her with hawk eyes his heart and his head battling together for dominance. Make your mind up! Morgana was his friend, his kin, the person that secretly held the key to his heart.

But she was also an evil witch, who would stop at nothing to get her own way, who would destroy all those she cared for to achieve her goal. What should he do?

The dragon warned him about Morgana before, that he shouldn't help her and she was evil, and everything went wrong. But Morgana didn't turn evil, and somewhere deep down, he didn't believe Morgana was evil at all. She had a good heart. He knew that.

But it was Merlin's job to protect Camelot and Arthur from harm, and Morgana was the biggest threat to them all now. She had made herself an enemy.

His best friend was outside, fighting to his death, and the love of his life was about to get poisoned. Wait, the love of his life?

That's when reality struck him, just as the opening came to Morgana's lips and she tipped the contents into her mouth, her beautiful jade eyes focused on the window.

"No, Morgana, stop!" He shouted desperately, but it was too little too late as she had already swallowed down a mouthful of the toxic water. His heart stopped. No… She took the bottle away from her lips, giving him a confused look.

Merlin's mouth gaped as his heart tarred apart. He had just sent her to her death, poisoned her, and she meant so much to him… He was a murderer!

She put her hand to her throat and she coughed softly, looking up at him through her shining emerald eyes, pleading him to explain this. Merlin literally fell to his knees, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Morgana started to cough more violently, looking as if she couldn't breath, like her throat was closing up on her. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she looked at Merlin, like she was heartbroken, he wouldn't…

"What. Have. You. Done… to me?" she choked, her eyes wide and staring at him as the poison ran through her veins.

He moved forward and wrapped his arms around her, trying to pull her close, but she violently hit his chest, pushing him away with as much force as she could muster. In response he just tightened his grip around her body, pulling her against his chest, and she soon couldn't move.

"Help… me… please…" She whimpered, uncontrollable tears rolling down her pasty cheeks. She was starting to loose the colour from her face… "Merlin…"

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" He whispered to her, rocking her gently and closing his eyes, holding her close like he could hold onto her life for her. She coughed again, hard enough to bring up blood, and soon she was exhausted.

"Merlin! Please…" She shouted, her last ditch attempt, while sobs wracked her already shaking body. She looked up at him with her pleading green eyes before they slowly closed.

Merlin could take it no longer, it was killing him inside.

He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up gently, her eyes opening to look into his in confusion. There was a silver shine to them, her face was paler then normal as she lost the breath from her lungs, but she held on.

"_Mainchi kaiyne-foteor haghnt jopwantie!_" He shouted, his eyes going a dark gold as Morgana struggled to keep her eyes open, his magic buzzing wildly. He lent down and pressed his lips to her soft ones gently, a small pained gasp leaving her lips, her eyes closed. Merlin's golden eyes closed too and his hand moved up to her cheek.

Morgana's system was about to shut down from the poison, she could feel the death spreading through her body, but then she could feel power shooting through her veins and to her heart. Her body jumped and pressed against him, the deadly poison inside of her decreasing to nothing as his magic flooded her veins.

She moved her arms and snaked them around his neck, glad that she could now move, and she pulled herself up and into the kiss more. Lips moulded together, tongues clashed and hands explored exposed skin; this kiss was what you'd call magic.

Merlin's magic drained out of him and into her, fighting off the poison in her blood stream with immediate affect, saving her from the shallow darkness that threatened to take her from him.

Morgana felt her own magic awaken and bubble inside of her, forcing itself through her veins and into her mouth, greeting his. Their magic connected rather then collided, a magic meant for good, and another for evil merging together with such immense beauty. Their magic mixed together in a dance of passion and pure love, causing everything in Camelot to stop.

The guards who were fighting Arthur stopped, turning to stone and falling to the floor. And Morgause… she stopped and span around, sensing the magic as anger flared up inside of her.

Once the kiss had broken, Morgana and Merlin both opened their eyes to look at each other, the golden magic fading from their eyes.

Morgana stared up into Merlin's warm blue eyes, while he stared down into her beautiful green ones, mesmerised by her. She knew of his magic now but he couldn't care less. She was so beautiful…

"I am so sorry Morgana… so so sorry-" He started desperately, begging for forgiveness, but she put her finger to his lips to silence him.

"Shh… it's okay. I know you were just trying to protect Camelot." She whispered, moving her gaze to the side to stare at the wall in thought.

"I know what Morgause has done, I knew of your magic, and I knew you were going to kill me… I saw it in my dream. I didn't see the point of living… in a world where I used magic for evil and brought destruction and pain to everyone, and you were just doing what was right, because I am evil…" Morgana said, defeated, sighing as she looked back into his sky eyes.

Merlin shook his head at her, kissing her finger.

"Don't say that… the future can change Morgana… you don't have to go with Morgause. You have a good heart. You're a good, kind woman, and I'd be willing to help you. I promise." He whispered to her, causing Morgana to nod her head lightly in acceptance. Maybe things would turn out brighter?

"Thank you, Merlin." She whispered to him, her eyes never leaving his.

She then removed her finger and nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck, resting the palm of her hand on his chest over his heart, and she closed her eyes, relaxing onto him. Merlin tightened his grip around her, stroking her back lovingly. He glanced down at her and he couldn't help but smile. He kissed the top of her head, stroking her hair as he completely forgot about everything else happening.

That was, in fact, until Morgause knocked down the door and came charging in.

Morgana opened her eyes, seeing her sister and snuggling closer to Merlin in fear.

Merlin cooed Morgana, before looking back up at Morgause.

"Call everything off!" Merlin ordered in a harsh tone, cradling Morgana protectively close to him, not wanting to let her go.

"I would, if you hadn't already defeated my knights!" Morgause growled, causing Morgana to look up at her helplessly and for Merlin to just pull a confused look, before he realised his magic was powerful on its own, but in the kiss his and Morgana's magic was unbreakable.

"Stop all this with everyone asleep, wake them all up!" Merlin shouted, glaring at Morgause.

"Only if you release my sister immediately!" She sneered, looking at Morgana with soft eyes. She obviously cared a lot for Morgana.

Morgana's heart thudded loudly against her chest, her body trembling. She didn't want to leave Merlin's embrace, she felt safe with his arms around her; and that's where she wanted to be forever.

Merlin looked down at Morgana who was snuggled as close to him as she possibly could get, and she looked up at him, a tear escaping her eye. Morgana got the message, or she thought she had, and she was about to move when Merlin stopped her by his words.

"No. I will not let her come with you; use her magic for her own purposes. She is better then that! Better then you!" He hissed at Morgause.

"Then I will not wake them, and send them to their doom, where they belong!" Morgause shouted and held out her hand, shouting a spell as her eyes went a dark gold.

Morgana jumped out of Merlin's embrace, getting to her feet and standing inches from her sister, her eyes glaring at the other woman.

"Stop it! Now!" Morgana shouted, growling at her through gritted teeth.

Morgause's eyes went back to their natural colour, studying Morgana closely.

"Will you come with me then?" Morgause asked, raising an eyebrow at her sister in question.

Morgana took a deep breath, gulping back a gasp. She couldn't respond just yet, only nodded her head to Morgause.

"I will come with you… if you wake everyone up and never bother Camelot again, and never let me." Morgana said, her words choking at her heart. Leave everyone…

Morgause smiled and nodded her head lightly, about to reply when she was pushed back into a wall by a gust of air. Morgana's hair went flying as she turned around, only to see Merlin there, his eyes gold and his hand outstretched.

Morgause got up in no time, quickly responding and sending a wave of fire to Merlin, as he sent one the other way. Morgana was stuck in the middle, holding out both her hands towards the two and blocking the flames with the palms of her hands.

"Stop!" Morgana shouted, closing her eyes as she blocked the two powers from colliding. They both stopped, neither of them wanting to hurt Morgana in any way. Morgana sighed, turning to look at Morgause.

"I will come with you… but awake everyone… and I want a word with Merlin." Morgana said, looking downwards.

Morgause nodded her head, disappearing from the room and Morgana turned around to look at Merlin.

Merlin looked heartbroken, looking away from Morgana and to a wall. Morgana sighed and walked over to him, putting her hands on his cheeks and turning his head to look at her. Once Merlin looked at Morgana, she pushed her lips against his gently, lovingly.

After a few moments she pulled away, wiping her thumb over a tear that fell down his cheek.

"I am sorry… I have to go… it's better for everyone." She whispered, leaning up and putting her forehead against his.

"You said you wouldn't turn evil Morgana…" Merlin said in a broken voice, more tears falling down his cheeks, "I wanted you to stay with me."

"Shh…" Morgana whispered, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "I love you," she whispered, giving another quick kiss before pulling away, "Goodbye… Merlin."

"Morgana, don't go!" Merlin cried out as she stepped away from him, Uther starting to stir and wake up, "I-I love y-" he started, but couldn't finish his sentence because she was gone.

That night, Merlin did the biggest mistake of his life… he set the dragon free. He was too drowned in his broken heart to even care about his own life at the moment, and tomorrow, he knew he was to die.

Okay guys… that was it! It took me _ages _to write!

Tell me what you think!

Press the green button that says review! Please, if you enjoyed this, or didn't, review and tell me what you thought! Don't just read it!


End file.
